Skyrim: Return to the Fold
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Sequel to my previous Skyrim story, following the birth of his and Braith's child, Lars finds himself in a surprising situation, he and his new wife and child are to return to the Battle-Born family, for Lars, it presents its own challenges, while for Braith, she finds herself having to prove she can handle her new station, while being a mother at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**Skyrim: Return to the Fold**

Chapter 1 of a new Skyrim story, a sequel to my previous one, hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Sixteen year old Lars Battle-Born ran a hand through his auburn hair, letting out a slow breath, his brown eyes narrowed in concern. He was aware his hand was shaking; he flinched when he heard the scream. He was currently in the home of his wife, Braith, where he had lived with her and her parents since being disowned by his own family for marrying Braith.

Despite being part of the noble and prestigious Battle-Born family, a family of 'true Nords', Lars fell in love with and finally married Braith, a Redguard common girl, despite the cost. Before they were married, it was discovered she was pregnant with his child and now, now Braith was ready to give birth to the child.

As such Lars was waiting; almost a complete nervous wreck, downstairs in Braith's family's house. Braith was upstairs with her mother, Saffir, and the local healer in Whiterun, Danica. Lars meanwhile had to remain downstairs with Braith's father Amren. He flinched as Braith screamed again.

"Divines…Braith…" He whispered.

Amren looked up at him and smiled sympathetically. "It will be alright Lars; I know it's hard, but this will end well. By the end of all this…You'll have a son or daughter."

Lars sighed. "I know; I know…It's just; I wish I could be there, helping Braith, she's in pain."

"True, but Danica knows what she's doing and Saffir has experience in dealing with this." Amren told him. "It's for the best."

Lars nodded and sat down, still nervous.

Attempting to find some way to distract himself; he cast his mind back to his and Braith's wedding.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Lars couldn't help but smile as he stood in the Temple of Mara in Riften. Since his family background was well-known throughout Skyrim, he knew this would be somewhat controversial, but he didn't care. He was about to marry the girl he loved; despite being disowned by his family, despite practically losing everything his noble bloodline gave him and that was a price he was happy to pay._

'For Braith, I would gladly pay any price…So what if there isn't anything really, fancy here. We love each other, that's all that matters.' _He told himself._

 _His smile widened as Braith finally appeared; as her family wasn't wealthy, the gown she wore for their wedding wasn't exactly well-made, or fancy, the main difference between it and the dress she usually wore, apart from colour, was the lack of patching._

 _But to Lars, she was as beautiful as ever, if not more so. She smiled softly as she approached him; they immediately linked hands as soon as they were close enough. Lars' other hand gently touched the small swell of her belly, the beginning signs of her pregnancy. They then turned and stood, ready as the Priest of Mara began the ceremony._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Lars smiled as he remembered that moment well. It had been one of the most important moments in his life and had gifted him with a day of supreme happiness. Now, he realized, he was about to receive more, for yet another important moment.

It was then suddenly that Braith's screams were replaced by another sound, the sound of an infant's cries. Lars started and leapt to his feet, Amren gently held onto his arm.

"Not yet, just hold on, Danica will come and tell us." He said softly.

Lars bit his lip but nodded. "I…Alright."

Amren smiled. "Congratulations."

Lars couldn't help but grin; finally, Danica emerged from the upper floor and smiled at him.

"Congratulations Lars, you have a son." She said warmly.

Lars approached, still grinning. "That's…Wow, thank you. Can I, are they…?"

Danica nodded. "Braith and your son are both fine; come, they are waiting for you."

Lars followed her upstairs, grinning as he saw his wife. Braith smiled wanly at him, her dark skin shining with perspiration, her dark hair plastered to her forehead. But her black eyes gleamed with happiness. In her arms she cradled their son, covered in a warm blanket. Lars approached; eyes wide and Braith grinned.

"Lars, we did it…" She said breathlessly.

He nodded as he sat down next to the bed. Saffir stood nearby, her expression jubilant; Amren also joined them as Braith gently passed their son to him. Lars cradled the boy, still in awe. He noted that, aside from Braith's black eyes and facial structure, their son had mostly inherited Lars' physical traits, such as hair colour, skin tone and such.

"We need to name him." He said at last.

Braith nodded. "Yes, what do you think?"

Lars was surprised she was leaving it up to him, but then grinned and answered. "Istarad."

Braith returned the grin and agreed, both of them happy.

* * *

They were both still seated upstairs, with their son, when they heard Amren and Saffir talking with somebody at the front door. Shortly afterwards they heard footsteps and a woman in her late thirties to early forties with blonde hair and brown eyes entered, Lars was surprised when he saw her.

"Mother?"

Alfhild Battle-Born smiled at her son; unlike the rest of her family, she had been on Lars' side from the moment the truth came out.

"Greetings Lars, Braith…Ah, I see I've arrived perhaps a little late." She said, smiling when she saw Istarad, who was right now snoozing in his mother's arms.

Braith smiled. "Oh, that's right. Allow me to introduce you to your grandson, Istarad."

Alfhild smiled warmly; but then her expression turned serious. "Lars, I have some…urgent and surprising news."

He tensed when he heard that. "What is it?"

"It looks like your grand-father has surrendered to the inevitable." She said softly. "He has lifted your banishment Lars…Not only that, he is prepared, to formally bring Braith and Istarad into the family."

They all froze, shocked at that; despite everything, despite his words, Olfrid had changed his mind. Needless to say they were suspicious, but they decided in the end to accept this. It did mean one thing though, all three of them would be moving to the Battle-Born House.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Skyrim: Return to the Fold**

Chapter 2 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
LadyDragon1316: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, we can only wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Lars let out a soft sigh as he prepared himself; he had everything that he had taken with him when he left home. Some clothes, his Dwarven sword, that was it really, Braith was also ready, having packed up her belongings, there was also word that more clothing and such had been procured for her and was at the house. She held Istarad in her arms and, seeing Lars' expression nodded reassuringly.

He returned the nod and, after gently laying a comforting hand on his son's head, took Braith's free hand, his belongings had already been transported, so with his other hand he picked up the case containing Braith's belongings and together, they made their way towards the Battle-Born house. They reached the front door and Lars swallowed nervously, this was it, the first time he'd been back here in several months.

He knew that, despite everything, only his grandparents were truly against his love for Braith now, yet that was clearly why the banishment had been lifted. It was merely surrendering to the inevitable like his mother had said; for once his grandfather was dead, his father made it clear that he would lift Lars' banishment himself.

Yet now, here he was, about to return home, he could only imagine the welcome he would receive. The hard part would be Braith and Istarad's presence; he had no idea what awaited them all.

But he knew one thing, he would protect them, they were his family and he would not let any harm befall them.

Sensing her husband's unease, Braith squeezed his hand, Istarad snuggled into her and she smiled gently at him. Lars smiled back and together they entered the house. Once they entered, into the main room, Braith bit her lip as she saw the whole family had convened to meet with them.

Lars' elderly grandparents, Olfrid and Bergritte, his parents, Alfhild and her husband Idolaf and his uncle Jon. Lars straightened up and stepped forwards, Braith followed him, smiling when she noted the new strength Lars displayed. She felt a sense of pride, and glowing affection, for her husband.

"Grandfather…" Lars said; his voice firm.

Olfrid nodded. "Good, you're here."

Bergritte merely nodded at them, both of them clearly still cold. Alfhild however grinned and stepped forwards.

"Lars, it's so good to have you back home, and Braith, I am so glad to be able to have you here." She said happily before embracing them both.

Braith smiled at this and, as Alfhild stepped back, ignoring the dark looks from Olfrid and Bergritte, she shifted Istarad so she was cradling him gently. Lars had let go of her hand but still they stood close by, practically inseparable.

Jon and Idolaf stepped forwards to greet them too, Jon grinning, a small smile graced Idolaf's lips too as they welcomed them warmly. Braith couldn't help but notice how it seemed everybody except Olfrid and Bergritte were warm and welcoming towards them. She took that as a good sign, something to hope for.

' _Maybe, give it time, things will change again, for the better, there won't be any issues.'_ She thought. _'It's a silly dream, but still, it does seem nice…Even if we come somewhat close to it.'_

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Olfrid's talking.

"Now, as I said, I am willing to lift your banishment Lars. I am willing to bring you back into the family." He said; his voice terse. "I am also willing for your wife and child to be part of the family too, to live with us…"

Lars nodded. "Yes, so what is the catch?"

Olfrid glowered, as if annoyed that Lars would even make such a suggestion.

Finally he sighed however. "You are your wife must pull your weight, uphold the family, take part in our business. It's time for you to earn your keep."

Braith bit her lip, it wasn't what she had feared, but it was unexpected and worrying. For Braith, she knew what this meant, given the family's prestige, she'd be expected to start mingling with nobles, her, a common sellswords daughter with a sharp tongue and short temper.

While she felt it was a recipe for disaster, she was spare from worrying about it for too long. At that moment Alfhild spoke up and insisted that such matters were best left aside for the day. It was grudgingly agreed and they were allowed to simple settle in. They made their way to Lars' room.

"Well, I see they were prepared for this after all." Lars remarked. "They meant it when they said they were going to accept all three of us."

Braith nodded, noticing it too. Lars' bed had been replaced with a larger; double one, suitable for a married couple, a crib for Istarad was also present along with all of their belongings. They soon got to work, getting settled in, making sure everything was alright and taking care of their son.

Finally that night, they were ready for bed, Braith and Lars gently soothed Istarad while Braith rocked him, slowly the baby boy drifted off to sleep and was placed in his crib. They made sure he was comfortable and sound asleep before climbing into bed themselves. They embraced and lay close together before kissing, enjoying the sensation perhaps even more so than ever now.

"I still can't believe this." Braith said. "I never thought anything like this would happen."

Lars nodded. "I know, it's clear, grandfather is trying to do this, so he can exert some control over us, but that doesn't matter, we'll remain us, no matter what he does."

Braith grinned and agreed and, happy and preparing themselves for whatever lay ahead, they drifted off to sleep together, ready to face the next, unexpected, hurdle in their lives together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Skyrim: Return to the Fold**

Chapter 3 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Lars smiled softly when he woke up; He gently tightened his embrace on Braith who was also awake. She returned the gesture and moved closer, kissing him softly. He responded and they savoured the moment before parting. Lars looked around, still holding Braith close.

"I still can't believe it." He said quietly. "We're actually back here, in my family's home…Together."

Braith nodded. "I know what you mean, I'm just as surprised, if not, more so. Who would have thought I would end up in a noble family's house…as part of the family?"

Lars smiled at that and together they stood from the bed and went to check on Istarad. He was still sleeping soundly; they both smiled, standing holding each other as they watched him for a while.

"I still can't believe it, you know." Lars said softly. "That we _made_ him."

Braith laughed gently. "I know…"

After a bit longer, during which they could be certain Istarad was still sleeping peacefully, they got dressed and went through to the main room, joining the family for breakfast. Alfhild smiled when she saw them.  
"Good morning." She greeted them warmly.

They both smiled back and replied in kind; apart from Olfrid and Bergritte's disapproving expressions the atmosphere at the table was friendly and they soon finished eating.

It was after this that Istarad awoke, hungry, responding at once to his cries Braith hurried through to her and Lars' room. Danica had explained and told her all about what she needed to do and what she needed to know, as such she knew how to nurse her son. While Braith was away nursing Istarad, Alfhild having gone with her, just in case any help was needed and to spend some time with her good-daughter and grandson, Lars was left with the rest of the family.

Olfrid then turned to him. "Lars, we need to talk."

"About what exactly?" He asked, cautious.

Olfrid shook his head. "I am well aware of your…interests, but it is time for you to toughen up. You must become a true Battle-Born, especially in regards to responsibilities now, being a father."

Lars sighed, knowing what his grandfather meant. Unlike his family of warriors, Lars was more of a scholar, with a keen interest in books rather than swords and fighting. Still he couldn't deny his grandfather was right; he wasn't ashamed to admit it but, while she never had any formal training or even her own sword, Braith was a better fighter than he was.

He couldn't leave things like that however, what if something happened, he needed to be able to help protect his family, especially his son, especially now.

"I…I understand." He said.

He just knew however, that this wasn't going to end well, his gut told him so.

Sure enough he soon found out just what was expected. Later, after discussing things with Braith and Alfhild, Lars followed his grandfather to a small training arena that had been built near his home. There, waiting, was a tall scowling muscular man with dark hair and eyes, he was armed and it was clear he was a warrior.

"You are to improve your strength and combat skills…drastically." Olfrid explained. "Streld is one of the best fighters you will find, he will teach you."

Lars nodded nervously and, after some brief talk between Olfrid and this man Streld, Olfrid left and Lars had to contend with the fierce looking Nord himself. It turned out to be as bad as he feared.

Streld was impatient and lacked sympathy for mistakes, their first lessons was a disaster and Lars immediately considered the man brutal. Yet he had to persevere. He kept the truth hidden and focused instead on trying to improve, with little success.

This carried on for a week until finally, something happened to change things. Despite his best efforts, Lars ended up knocked to the ground again.

Streld glared. "Enough, this is pathetic, I was told you were a poor warrior, but this is beyond poor. I thought you better than that; how useless…"

"Enough!"

Both started and turned, seeing Amren standing there glaring. Lars suddenly felt embarrassed that his good-father had seen him like this. However Amren clearly was on Lars' side, berating the man until Streld stalked away, muttering angrily.

Amren then turned to Lars and helped him up.

"It's alright Lars, trust me, the way he _teaches_ wouldn't let anyone improve." He remarked. "But if you like, I could train you instead."

Lars grinned at that, he knew Amren was understanding and he would really try to help him, not just beat him senseless.

"Sounds great, thank you." He said happily; agreeing.

Amren smiled and they soon made arrangements to start with their training on the following day.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Skyrim: Return to the Fold**

Chapter 4 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **LadyDragon1316: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Glad you liked that bit and yeah, true enough, glad you liked that part too :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesada.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Braith smiled lightly as she put Istarad down to sleep; he was an unbelievably quiet little thing, unless he wanted his parents, then he'd let the whole world know.

' _Still, the way he cries, he certainly proves himself healthy, he at least has a strong voice.'_ She thought proudly.

Lars smiled gently as he finished preparing himself for his latest training session.

Braith turned to him. "So, how is the training going?"

"Never better." Lars replied cheerfully. "Thanks to your father, I feel like I'm actually learning something."

Braith laughed at that. "Well, of course, my father makes the effort to teach at least. Good job your family decided to let this happen, not that you gave them much choice."

Lars nodded, also grinning and they kissed briefly. After much persuasion Braith had also managed to get her father to start training her too. Obviously separate from Lars so that one of them always remained to watch Istarad. However that wouldn't be happening today; she had to endure another set of lessons today.

She sighed as she watched Lars leave, wishing her well. _'If only good wishes were all I needed…Well, I better go, Alfhild and Bergritte will be waiting.'_

So, preparing herself she made her way through to the main room.

The two older women were already waiting for her; everything they needed laid out on the table in front of them. Upon becoming part of the Battle-Born family, Braith found herself having to prepare for the rise in her station, she'd be part of the nobles now, would be expected to attend gatherings with other nobles as well as conduct other tasks too, for that, she needed something she sadly lacked, the ability to read and write.

She sat down, already thinking to herself. _'So here I am, subjected to this again. As least Alfhild tries to help.'_

It was true, Alfhild was patient and did her utmost to help her. Braith's background had given her much chance to learn her letters, while she had only a basic understanding of her numbers. Even though her mother was capable of reading, due to all the books she had, Braith had never felt the need for it herself. Until now, that was, she found herself wishing that maybe she should have at least learned some basics from her mother.

' _Especially when Bergritte uses every mistake as an opportunity to humiliate me.'_ She thought bitterly.

Nonetheless, she did her best and got to work, beginning the lesson. She only wondered how long it would be this time, before her lack of education caused friction.

Trying to overcome the steep curve placed before her wasn't easy, especially when Bergritte seemed to have high and unrealistic expectations. The old woman glowered and made regular comments about Braith's slow progress. After enduring much difficulty with the lesson, Braith could tell Bergritte was growing frustrated and could only wait for the storm to commence. Sure enough, at that moment, Bergritte snapped.

"Honestly, stupid girl doesn't even know her letters, barely knows her numbers, it's like dealing with the village idiot."

Braith glowered and it happened, she snapped. "Shut up, you old crone, just because you had a good start in life with your fancy noble lifestyle. Doesn't give you the right to judge those who never really had a chance to begin with. Why don't you…?"

Bergritte's scowl deepened but that moment Alfhild cut in.

"Alright, enough, mother…I believe there was something you needed to pick up at the market." She said firmly.

Braith glared but stopped her tirade as Bergritte, muttering to herself, left the house. Silence followed after that, save for Braith's frantic breathing as she tried to calm down, luckily her outburst hadn't woken Istarad. Alfhild merely turned to her, still smiling, Braith shook her head.

"Sorry, I…"

Alfhild nodded. "It's alright; but that's something else we need to work on. You need to learn to control your temper. Especially since, at gatherings with other nobles, you're likely to find it tested, but oft times, getting angry merely proves their point and weakens your position."

Braith bit her lip hearing that. She knew Alfhild was right, the problem was, doing what she asked.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Skyrim: Return to the Fold**

Chapter 5 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Lars smiled as he parried another blow from Amren; ducked a second and struck a blow of his own. Amren smiled and nodded and they continued. As they trained Lars pondered to himself.

' _It's, amazing, I actually feel myself becoming stronger.'_ He noted. _'My skills are developing, I'm getting better; Amren was right.'_

He couldn't help but feel happy with that and the training continued. As it did, Lars also reflected on how, during the training, he found himself getting to know his good-father better. He was amazed at how Amren, despite the hardships he and his family faced, the constant effort and danger he needed to face to provide for them, remained so upbeat.

It was encouraging in fact, especially when he recalled they were willing to put further strain on themselves by providing for him when he had been cast out of his family.

During a break Lars decided to mention that. "I never properly thanked you, or Saffir."

Amren looked at him, surprised. "Thanked us?"

"Yes, for when I was cast out, despite the difficulty it caused you, you took me in." He replied.

"You are family, even back then, despite not being married to Braith." Amren told him with a smile. "One thing that my family have done for generations, is look out for our family."

Lars smiled at that, relieved and overjoyed.

Later, Lars was enjoying a walk through Whiterun when he heard something ahead.

"I wasn't finished talking to you yet girl." A male voice snarled.

The female voice that answered was familiar to Lars. "Leave me alone, I told you…"

The man sounded irate as he replied. "You don't tell me anything, I am your better and you will do what I want you to do."

Lars glared and quickened his pace, he soon saw the incident, a young man, not much older than him, had trapped a young woman against the wall of a house and seemed to be threatening her. Lars recognized the young woman; it was his and Braith's best friend, Mila Valentia.

"Hey!" He called out as he approached, desperate to intervene.

They both turned to look at him and Mila's expression brightened.

"That's enough, leave her alone!" He warned; actually feeling confident thanks to his training.

The noble scoffed. "You can't tell me what to do either runt, this is between me and…"

Lars cut across him. "My friend told you to leave, you have to no right to hassle her. Now leave, a mere minor noble like you should know your place."

The young man's face coloured and he glared. "Just who the fuck do you think…"

"Lars Battle-Born, not that it's any of your business." Lars replied coldly.

At that the colour drained from the young man's face, realizing Lars' true noble background. Still he managed one more glare before turning tail and fleeing.

Mila smiled widely as she approached him.

"Lars, that was incredible, thank you." She remarked joyfully.

He grinned. "It's no trouble Mila."

She laughed. "I've never seen you do something like that before. So, how are you and Braith, and the baby?"

Lars smiled, Mila had been one of the few guests at their wedding.

"We're good, we have a son, Istarad, he's…perfect." Lars replied happy.

Mila nodded. "Sorry I haven't been around to visit lately."

Lars replied. "Yeah, we haven't really come to see you either, sorry…We've been busy, ever since my banishment was lifted."

Mila gasped at that and Lars explained the whole story.

"That's…incredible, so you and Braith are now living with your son, at your old family home?" She summarized and he nodded. "Amazing, I…We should probably meet up sometime."

Lars grinned. "Maybe later today, Braith and I have the afternoon to ourselves."

Mila agreed and promised to see them later, before hurrying to her mother's shop. Lars smiled and headed for home, to share the news with Braith.

Mila later came by and found Lars and Braith seated on the steps leading up to the Battle-Born house, Braith was cradling Istarad in her arms. The little boy was babbling some nonsense words as he snuggled into his mother's arms.

She grinned and approached them. "Lars, Braith, it's good to see you both again."

Braith grinned as she saw her old friend. "Oh Mila, it's great to see you. Come, meet Istarad."

Mila grinned as she was introduced to the boy, as Auntie Mila. They soon fell into talking, Braith worried about Mila as Lars told her about the incident from before. Mila reassured her and then decided to ask the question on her mind.

"So Braith, is it true what I heard; you'll be attending the noble's feast up at the Jarl's palace?" She could barely keep the amazement, or concern, out of her voice.

Braith bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, I will be. I'm, I confess I'm worried about it, but, Lars said he'd be there, so will his mother, they both promised to help me."

Mila nodded, clearly sharing Braith's hopes.

Later on, Braith was heading to the market, she brought Istarad with her, smiling as she watched him. As she carried him, he seemed to take great interest in his surroundings. Unfortunately her happy moment was cut short by a small group, nobles going by their clothes, they smirked at her.

"Well, what have we here, a Redguard whore?" One remarked savagely.

Another spoke up, one that matched the description Lars gave of the one he faced. "Yeah, should have seen her, all over that Battle-Born boy. She's even got a fucking child."

A third laughed. "Typical of these whores, trying to sink their claws into their betters and get their money. This one went further, is it that Battle-Born's bastard, or some other child…"

Braith had felt her anger building the whole time and now it just exploded.

"Shut up, I really ought to kill you pathetic pieces of shit!" She snapped. "Before making assumptions, check you know everything about the situation, I am Lars' wife, I too am now part of the family and so is our son, so why don't you…!"

The young nobles were taken aback by her tirade, one even looked a little scared. Unfortunately for Braith it came at a cost, at that moment Istarad burst out crying, scared by his mother's yelling. Realizing this, Braith quickly left, ignoring the young nobles, once alone she sat down on a nearby bench and did her best to soothe her son, cursing her forgetfulness.

Once Istarad calmed down, she sighed, she clearly still had a lot to learn.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Skyrim: Return to the Fold**

Chapter 6 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
samurai ninja gal: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Braith let out a slow breath; trying hard to stay calm. But her nerves remained; a strange fluttering feeling in her belly, which she didn't like. She stood before the looking glass feeling out of place, she was clad in a rather extravagant red dress with gold designs along the bodice and around the hem of the skirt. It felt uncomfortable, despite some insistence, she flatly refused to wear a corset, but was left with no choice.

As she felt she could hardly breathe, but she knew she was going to have to get used to it. She shook her head, brushing her hands through her hair. It was left loose and unadorned, in fact, truthfully the dress and corset was the only concession she had made, for the rest, she was pretty much still herself. She still felt sad and embarrassed about her lapse some days ago.

Luckily there seemed to be no lasting damage, she never saw those nobles again; Istarad did not seem to shy away scared of her. She had spoken to Alfhild about her lapse, seeking help and she had done her best. She just hoped that she wouldn't slip up here. It was time for the Noble's Feast at Dragonsreach; the first time she would be out in public with her new family; which she would be a representative of them too.

It was the door to their room opened and Lars entered and smiled.

"Braith, are you ready?"

She sighed and turned to him. "I think so; I just…don't feel right."

Lars' expression faltered slightly. "Don't feel right?"

"I feel like a fraud, this isn't me, I just…" She began.

Lars nodded slowly. "I…I see, Braith, don't worry about it, even like this, just remember, you are still you. You look wonderful and still you, that's the important thing."

With that he smiled and they kissed briefly; Braith smiled gently and felt calmer, relieved with Lars' presence. Soon preparations were complete and Braith smiled, carrying Istarad, as she walked alongside Lars and the rest of the family, making their way to Dragonsreach. She noted several other nobles, already aware many of them were staring at her, many of them judgemental.

She suppressed a sigh as she thought to herself. _'It is lucky thing Istarad took mostly after Lars in appearance. His half-blood status isn't as obvious as it could be. Most of those Nord's would assume he is one of them.'_

She knew that the only reason it was clear she wasn't some wet-nurse for the family was the obvious closeness between her and Lars, making it clear that the child she carried was theirs. Her son's half-blood status was clear here, but there was still a chance that others; when he got older, wouldn't know straight away, at least giving him some acceptance. She hoped at least that would be the case.

Finally they were in Dragonsreach, Braith did her best not to react, but it was hard to suppress her amazement. She had never been in the Jarl's palace before, she had heard all about it of course, but seeing it was something else. Lars noticed this and smiled, his arm going around her waist as he pulled her closer.

"Incredible isn't it." He whispered.

She nodded, adjusting her position slightly, Istarad gave a small laugh as put his arms around her neck, nestling his head in the crook of her neck, near her shoulder. He looked up and waved to his father, Lars smiled back.

Watching the happy couple however, was someone who was not happy. A young woman of six and ten, the same age as them, with long black hair, black eyes, fair skin and a well-developed figure, enhanced by her corset; clad in a resplendent dress, elegant shoes, her hair braided and wrapped with decorative beaded chain. It was Dagny, the Jarl's daughter and at one time, Lars' betrothed.

She was unhealthily infatuated with him and regarded Braith exceptionally poorly. When the betrothal was broken to allow Lars to marry Braith she had been furious and now her mood was made even worse. Not improving things for her was the man next to her, aged twenty with short brown hair, a full beard and hazel eyes, her current betrothed, son of a powerful noble that her father hoped to ally with.

' _I am forced to marry this oaf, yet that Redguard commoner whore gets Lars. It's not fair.'_ She thought bitterly. _'Urgh; and nobody even raises any issue with that filthy half-blood bastard of hers?'_

It was true, apart from a few stares, maybe some whispered comments, nobody seemed to have anything to openly say negatively about Istarad, or Braith's presence.

After the usual announcements and some food, the various noble families soon began to mingle with each other. Braith found herself doing the same; and surprisingly managing well. Regardless of their actual thoughts about her; the nobles remained courteous, well mannered, as was expected of them at these events. Some however were obviously shocked at her, a Redguard, being counted amongst them and being married to a Nord; yet Braith surprised herself yet again.

' _Despite wanting to give them a piece of my mind…I've kept my temper under control.'_ She noted. _'I suppose I don't want a repeat of last time, Istarad being with me certainly helps.'_

Her son certainly brought a calming influence; she was also amazed at his progress. He was already mostly babbling but actually managing to say a few words. He hadn't quite mastered walking yet, but he was getting there.

"How dare you show your face here, whore." A haughty, angry, voice remarked behind her.

She turned and sighed, it was Dagny.

"I…" She began.

Dagny cut her off however. "Well, are you happy you got your whorish little claws in Lars, I bet all that money really suits your wishes?"

Istarad was obviously distressed by Dagny, particularly her tone. "Mama…"

Braith smiled and gently soothed him

"Oh yes, of course, not just you, you had to trap him with that little bastard, how do we even know it's his?" Dagny taunted.

Braith shook her head. "Just because I love someone, for who they are, rather than their money, like you, doesn't make me a whore. As I recall, you practically tried to flaunt your body and bed Lars, before you were even married? Hardly the behaviour of a noble girl, is it?"

Smirking Braith turned and walked away, leaving Dagny shocked and speechless.

Braith's confrontation with Dagny had not gone unnoticed, Lars had been truly impressed, as had Alfhild. The whole family were also noticeably impressed when Lars stood up to the young noble from before and his friends, when they confronted him about his 'dirty little secret' marrying a commoner and having a child with her.

This led to his family being proud and even Olfrid couldn't deny it. Bergritte began to soften her stance on Lars and Braith's relationship. So it was that Lars and Braith were both very happy as they sat together for the main feast.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Skyrim: Return to the Fold**

Chapter 7 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **samurai ninja gal: Yeah well, what do you expect from a stuck up noble brat? Glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Braith stood, waiting, uncertain as to what was going on. It had been a few days since the nobles feast. Then, out of the blue, Olfrid had called her into the main room.

"I am aware, girl, that you have been training under your father, just like how he is teaching Lars?" He remarked.

Braith nodded, her eyes narrowing. "Yes, I have, is that a problem?"

Olfrid's answer however surprised her. "Only if it has proven…insufficient."

Braith started at that, certainly not what she had been expecting.

He then continued. "I am going to determine what you are capable of, to see what you can do, for the family. We have a shipment of cargo from our businesses, you are to take the cart and protect it, to Rorikstead, is that understood."

Braith bit her lip, but nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"Then go, and get ready. Do not let us down with this." Olfrid remarked.

Braith turned and immediately returned to her and Lars' room, beginning to make preparations for the journey.

"Braith, I…I don't…" Lars said worriedly.

She had told him what was planned; it was clear that she was meant to do this alone.

Lars remained worried however. "Please, there must be…"

She shook her head. "Your grandfather was insistent Lars, I'm doing this myself. I will be fine; I've learned from my father, I can do this."

Lars sighed but nodded and, with Istarad they saw her off.

Braith let out a slow breath, looking around carefully, as she sat on the cart, carrying all the goods she was to transport. Her sword and shield were set down right next to her. There were various items of cargo, food, and other supplies, as well as gold. Braith had an idea suddenly and, after a certain distance, she pulled the reigns and slowed the horses to a stop.

She got out of the cart, moving with fluid ease, for freedom of movement she had worn simple breeches and a tunic, rather than her usual dresses and such. She had examined the cart thoroughly before hand and noticed something; it had been playing in the back of her mind before the idea immediately occurred to her. Once she was finished she returned to the seat on the front of the cart and shook the reigns again, the horses moved and they continued onwards.

Her wariness saved her life; suddenly alert she seized her sword and shield and raised them in time to block an arrow. The horses reared but she brought them under control and quickly leapt from the cart, just as the bandit group emerged and attempted to surround her.

"Well, well." One remarked with a grin. "What have we hear…A little girl who thinks she's tough."

She glowered. "You…"

They laughed and another spoke. "Ha, her people must be desperate to use her to protect their cargo; this will be an easy score."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Braith snarled. "Try me."

They all laughed again. "Hah, let's go then, teach the little whore a lesson."

They closed in and Braith readied herself.

It did not take long for the bandits to realize they had made a mistake. Braith fought hard and proved her strength. Using her shield to block any arrows, she got in easily under the guard of her overconfident opponents. As a result, before long she had defeated more than half of the attacking bandits, three lay dead, the others wounded and trying to get away.

Those still standing were frozen, wary and suddenly realizing they had severely underestimated her.

"Not quite so confident now are you." Braith snarled.

She hated bandits, especially after than horrific time before she and Lars had been married, before they had put everything aside for each other, even Lars' betrothal to Dagny at the time. She had been kidnapped and tortured, even raped by bandits, Lars had tried to save her but had also been captured and tortured, luckily the legendary Dragonborn had saved them both.

Yet that incident still haunted Braith and suddenly, she realized she had spoken too soon. More bandits appeared from their hiding places; too many.

' _N-no…'_ Her thoughts raced in terror.

She froze, that incident coming to the fore of her mind and paralyzing her with fear. As a result she was sluggish and her attempts to fight resulted in several injuries. Before long she was simply unable to fight and yet, surprisingly, the bandits ignored her after this and simple took the cargo and left. Thanking the Divines for her lucky escape, despite losing the cargo, she managed to collect herself enough to get back on the cart and return to Whiterun.

* * *

Back in Whiterun, Lars was panicked.

"Mother, I have to…" He burst out.

Alfhild shook her head, gently cradling Istarad. "Lars please, calm down, Braith is in good hands, Danica has things under control, her injuries aren't that serious."

Lars bit his lip; yet then the door opened and Danica emerged.

"She is fine now, you can see her." She said.

They entered and Braith was seated on the edge of the bed, some of her injuries left some small scars, but otherwise, she was fine.

"Braith…"

She smiled. "It's alright Lars; I'm alright."

It was then Olfrid entered furious. "If only the same could be said about the simple task we set you!"

Braith scowled and shook her head.

"Oh what a shame, we lost some cargo; at least we still have the gold." She snapped. "Hidden away in those secret compartments in the cart."

There were gasps and stares at this and, shortly afterwards, it was found that this was in fact true.

"So?" Braith queried with a raised eyebrow.

Olfrid sighed and shook his head. "Hmmm, perhaps there might be hope for you yet, girl."

With that he left, saying nothing else. Braith merely shook her head and turned back to Lars, kissing him and just being relieved that things didn't go as bad as she feared.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Skyrim: Return to the Fold**

Chapter 8 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **samurai ninja gal: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Braith smiled to herself as she fed Istarad; life had become easier as time went on. She had adjusted to her new station; she had finally brought herself up to speed with her education and had pretty much settled in to her new life. Istarad took up a lot of her time, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. He was slowly beginning to develop a personality, it seemed that, of all things, he had inherited her temper; yet it was tempered with Lars' kindness.

While happy that so many things were now improving, and still impressed with how things went back at the nobles feast all that time ago, Braith was still worried. There was still one issue of contention; apart from her training with her father, she practically never saw her family. No matter how much she tried to argue the point, it seemed futile.

Yet Lars was right now trying to negotiate with the family, hopefully he would have more success.

' _Don't think about it, I'll just be getting my hopes up.'_ She thought sadly to herself.

Instead she focused on Istarad and finished feeding him.

"Mama." He called out after finishing, grinning.

Braith grinned and then started as Lars entered.

"Lars?"

He grinned before speaking. "I think you should go help my grandfather, I'll keep an eye on Istarad."

She bit her lip but nodded, noting the look on his face, something was going on and this was how she had to find out.

She noted the old man talking to someone she guessed was a business client, a new one. She approached as Olfrid turned to her.

"Ah good, there you are. We need to move these to the cart outside." He explained, gesturing to some sacks.

She nodded, resisting the urge to take a crack at Olfrid for his age. As she worked, along with Alfhild and Idolaf, she overheard Olfrid and his client talking.

"I wasn't expecting to see a Redguard here." The man remarked.

Olfrid merely grunted in reply.

The man turned to him. "I guess you aren't too picky about your servant's races?"

Olfrid then spoke again, shocking Braith. "She's not a servant; she is my grandson's wife."

She could scarcely believe what she was hearing. It didn't sound like much, but from Olfrid, a comment like that was practically admitting she was family, almost acceptance. She couldn't help but grin, that grin turned to genuine happiness as, after the client left, Olfrid informed her that tonight, she would be free to visit her parents for dinner.

So it was, later that night, that Braith found herself, along with Istarad, heading to her parents' house. She knocked on the door and waited; the door opened and Braith smiled.

"Mother…"

Saffir grinned and instantly hugged them both. "Oh Braith, Istarad, it's wonderful to see you."

Braith grinned, returning the hug as best she could, Istarad laughed happily before they parted and entered the house. Amren was seated at the table and grinned when he saw her.

"Braith, so, finally they let you out to come see us?" He remarked jovially.

Braith shook her head. "I don't know quite how it took this long, but…Yes, I'm here now."

As she sat down, she noted that things were cleaner here, not only that, the food her mother had prepared was of finer quality.

' _Things have really improved for my parents, ever since I joined Lars' family.'_ She thought to herself. _'In fact, around that time, my father started getting more…well-paying mercenary jobs…Didn't Lars' parents and uncle post those jobs…'_

It suddenly all fitted in to place and she grinned. They soon began to eat, Braith smiling as she saw her mother, eager to help in feeding Istarad. She was pleased to see just how happy her parents were, spending time now with her and their grandson.

Yet Braith could see something that concerned her, the look on her mother's face.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

Saffir sighed but then finally explained. "Braith, I'm worried about you. You, while I am happy for you, you have the man you love, you have your son…His family have even come around to accept you. But you're entering a dangerous world, the world of nobles and court intrigue."

Braith bit her lip; she knew what her mother meant.

"I'm fine mother; I will be alright." She said reassuringly. "I've already experienced it first hand, yet here I am. I managed to get through it without any problems…I can do this."

Saffir sighed but nodded and they continued to enjoy their dinner; Braith couldn't help but smile, things were certainly looking up for her, she could hardly wait to see what awaited her in the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, there will be a bit of a timeskip for the next chapter, since the next major event takes place two years later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Skyrim: Return to the Fold**

Chapter 9 of my Skyrim story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Samurai ninja gal: Thanks, well, bit of a time skip here, enjoy.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, there's a bit of a time skip here now, going forwards two years.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Lars smiled to himself; the eighteen year old young man was helping his two year old son Istarad get dressed.

"There we go." He said. "Now, sit down, let's get your boots on."

The young boy nodded as he clambered up onto the chair. "Yes papa."

Lars knelt down and began getting his son's boots on. While outwardly he was smiling, inside he was worried.

' _Braith, what is wrong with her, she seems to be…ill.'_ He thought worriedly, considering his wife's most recent behaviour.

He wasn't the only one who noticed, despite his efforts to shield Istarad from such things.

At that moment Istarad indeed brought it up. "Papa, is Mama alright?"

Lars bit his lip. "I'm sure she's alright, this could just be some small sickness. I'm sure she'll get better soon."

Istarad nodded slowly. As they were finished getting ready, he took his son's hand and helped him down from the chair. They began to walk when they heard it, the sound of Braith throwing up. Lars gently reassured Istarad before rushing to her.

"Braith!"

Yet to his surprise she waved him away.

"It's, it's fine Lars."

Lars shook his head. "Fine, Braith you've been throwing up for so long, shouldn't you…"

He stopped however as his mother then entered.

Lars bit his lip; wondering if his mother would be able to coax the answer out of Braith. As it turned out, she already knew. Seeing Braith's current position, it was like Alfhild just knew right away.

"I came to see what was taking you so long, now I see." She remarked with a soft smile.

Braith looked up at her, eyes wide. "You…You know…"

Alfhild nodded. "Yes dear, so do you…I know those symptoms of yours well and you recognize them too, don't you?"

Braith sighed but nodded. Lars looked back and forth between them, confused.

"Mother, Braith, what is going on?"

Alfhild smiled gently. "I think you should tell him the truth Braith."

Braith sighed again but nodded and Alfhild left the room. Braith finally recovered and stood, turning to him.

"Braith…"

She gave him a small smile. "Lars…I hope you're ready to be a father again."

The words hit him instantly and his eyes went wide. "You're…"

She nodded and he grinned, they embraced and kissed immediately.

"Mama, papa?" Istarad called out, hurrying up to them, confused.

They both turned to him and Braith smiled widely.

"I'm fine Istarad; it's just…well…" She shook her head and decided to simply reveal the truth. "You're going to be a big brother in a few months."

Istarad's eyes widened and he cheered, hugging his parents happily. They all smiled happily, enjoying this moment, ready for the next big event in their lives.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, next chapter will be the last one, which will take place after the new baby's birth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Skyrim: Return to the Fold**

Chapter 10 of my Skyrim chapter, the final chapter, a short little epilogue, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **samurai ninja gal: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they're ready to be parents again :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Braith smiled gently as she nursed her two month old daughter Danith. She was such a cute little thing, a little more loud than Istarad had been, but still perfect, in the eyes of her parents. Unlike her brother she had mostly inherited Braith's physical traits, including her dark skin tone. As she finished nursing Danith, Braith smiled as she looked over to Lars, while gently rocking Danith to sleep.

Lars was sitting by the small bed, in which Istarad lay, smiling sleepily as he watched his mother with his sister. He was such an affectionate brother and Braith was certain, as they got older, he'd be quite protective of Danith. Right now however he was listening as his father read to him, before long, both children were asleep.

Lars tucked Istarad in while Braith gently laid Danith down in her crib. Once sure the children were both asleep and comfortable, Lars and Braith also got changed and got into bed together, they immediately embraced each other and held each other close.

"I still can't believe everything has changed so much." Lars whispered quietly.

Braith nodded. "I know, but I wouldn't change it for anything, we've done so well and I…I love you so much, I can hardly wait to see where life takes us from here."

Lars grinned and nodded; they kissed and soon drifted off to sleep together. They were truly happy now and looked forwards to facing life in the future, together.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
